


Let Me In From the Rain, Don't You Let Me Go Again

by VforVitaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out by Derek, Isaac seeks shelter with the only people he can think of - Scott and Melissa McCall, but funs more than just a roof over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In From the Rain, Don't You Let Me Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Scisaac fic, so...I hope it's not total trash. Title is from the song Nothing Good Has Happened Yet by We Are the Ocean (which is a TOTAL Isaac song, if you don't know it, you should check it out!)

            Scott is taken aback when Isaac, and not his mother, enters his bedroom, soaked through to the bone, and asking for a favor. Isaac, who has never truly asked him for anything, is standing there, looking like he needs _something_ more than anything else on the planet, but doesn’t know how to ask for it, or what even really to ask for.

            “Of course.” Scott stands, looking over him. Has he had another run in with the alpha pack? After all, he’s barely healed from the last one, which left him half dead in the hospital. “What is it?”

            “Can I…um…can I…sort of, well…” Isaac shifts, his resolve weakening with every second as he looks at Scott, because why would Scott be any different than anyone else?

            “What?” Scott presses.

            “Nothing, never mind.” Isaac turns to leave, but Scott’s faster, grabbing his arm gently before he can get out the door.

            “What is it, Isaac?” Scott studies his face, trying to read it, but all that he can see is some pain that he can’t describe or put a name to…not that he’s sure he’d really want to if he did have the ability to.

            “Can…can I stay here for a bit?” Isaac asks, his words barely the ghost of a whisper as they leave his lips. “Derek sort of…he um…he didn’t…he doesn’t w-want…” and then he collapses into Scott’s arms, unable to stand anymore, unable to think about anything but the fear he felt when that glass was flying at his head.

            Scott catches him and they stumble backwards, falling down, luckily, on the soft bed, but even then, Scott, though surprised by Isaac’s collapse, doesn’t let go. They all know about Isaac’s past, and sometimes he has really, really bad days. It looks like today is one of those, and it doesn’t sound like Derek was helping, though Isaac doesn’t tell Scott about the flying glass, and Scott doesn’t ask. He knows that Isaac spent time shut in a closet, and that that’s not the sort of thing that he can handle. It’s been a tough year for him, hell, it’s been a tough life, and Scott, who is still trying to find himself in all of this, just wishes that he knew what to do, how to help.

            Isaac shivers, wet against Scott’s body, and it’s only then that Scott remembers Isaac has come in from the rain, soaked through to the bone.

            “You need to change,” he says, tugging at the sleeve of Isaac’s shirt. He may not be a genius, but he’s lived with a nurse for 17 years, and he knows that while you can’t actually catch a cold from the rain, you are more susceptible to illness if you’re body is spending time fighting physical coldness. In that moment, it doesn’t matter that Isaac is a werewolf, and that a cold would consist of probably one sneeze and nothing else.

            “Why is everyone always saying that?” Isaac looks up at Scott, his eyes wet, and Scott realizes just then that it’s not just water from the rain. “What is it about me that makes me so repulsive to everyone in my life?”

            “Isaac, I…” Scott reaches out, instinctively putting his hand on Isaac’s cheek. “I meant your clothes.”

            “Oh.” Isaac pulls away from Scott, clearly embarrassed, and Scott decides to let him have some space. He goes and gets some spare clothes from his dresser. They’re just sweats and a t-shirt, but at least they aren’t soaking wet like the clothes that he is wearing now.

            Scott points out the bathroom, and Isaac disappears to go change and dry off. Scott sits down on his bed, reaching for his phone to text Derek something nasty, but he thinks the better of it, and tosses his phone on the bedside table, unsure of what to say when Isaac comes back.

            Isaac doesn’t need pity, he’s had so much of that in the past year, and that’s not what’s going to get him through just another in a series of tough times. What he needs is a friend, and while Scott hasn’t been that to him as much as he could and should have been, he’s going to be that for him now.

            “Hey.” He stands when Isaac re-enters the room.

            “Hey.” Isaac tugs at the hem of the shirt – it’s just a bit too small, and when he finally gives up, realizing it won’t stretch, and lets go, a thin strip of his built torso is visible, though Scott tries his best to ignore it.

            “Are you hungry?” Scott asks, avoiding the “how are you feeling,” question, because he already knows the answer. He can see it on Isaac’s face – the young man feels like shit, and if what happened to him had happened to Scott, Scott knows he’d feel the same way.

            “No.” Isaac shakes his head. “Can you just show me where I’m sleeping? I’m tired.”

            “Oh, sure.” Scott nods and leads him down the hallway to the guest room. “Um, here’s good. If you need anything, you know where I am, and I’ll be up awhile so feel free to knock.”

            “Okay.” Isaac disappears into the room, closing the door, and Scott stands outside it for almost 5 full minutes, debating whether or not Isaac should really be left alone or not. He wants to be there for him, but he doesn’t know what to say, so reluctantly, Scott disappears back into his own room to get some homework done – after all, if he’s going to maintain the GPA he’s gotten started on this semester, he’s going to have to work hard.

            It’s almost three hours later when he hears a soft, hesitant knock at the door, and he doesn’t have to ask to know it’s Isaac. His mother’s knock is far more intrusive. He gets up, opens the door, and finds himself face to face with a red-eyes Isaac, who’s clearly been crying.

            “Oh Isaac…” Scott gulps, not sure of what to do for about the millionth time since Isaac showed up.

            “Why does no one want me?” Isaac asks, his voice so weak, so soft, that if Scott weren’t listening intently, he’d miss the words all together.

            “Isaac, that’s not true, people want you.”

            “No.” He shakes his head. “My mom didn’t want me, she left. My father was cruel, now Derek, I don’t have anyone, I’m defective, and I’m alone, and I-”

            “You’re not alone.” Scott can’t take it anymore. He flings his arms around Isaac, pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re not alone,” he whispers again. “You’re not defective, you’re not worthless, you’re don’t need to change, and you are absolutely, 100% _not_ alone.”

            Isaac doesn’t respond, he just clings to Scott, because he knows that Scott’s telling the truth – that he genuinely believes those things, and more than anything in the world, Isaac wants to believe that he is truly loved, that someone honestly wants to be around him, doesn’t think he’s broken, and right now, Scott’s the closest thing to family he has.

            “Come on.” Scott breaks the silence and the hug, but takes Isaac’s hand, leading him towards the bed. He crawls in, and gestures for Isaac to join him.

            “I uh…” Isaac shifts awkwardly, and it’s clear that he’s a little uncomfortable about sharing a bed, though Scott’s not sure if it’s because they’re both boys, or just because Isaac isn’t sure about sharing a bed with anyone.

            “It’s okay,” Scott promises. “Sometimes we all need to be held.”

            Those words elicit the desired response, and Isaac climbs into bed next to Scott, letting the other young man pull him close. Scott’s body is warm and inviting, comforting, all things that are alien to Isaac, and he closes his eyes, taking in the other man’s scent, realizing almost instantly that, among the grounding scent that is Scott, there’s a hint of arousal. Isaac turns in Scott’s arms and looks at him, realizing almost instantly that Scott can smell the same thing on him.

            The kiss that they share is Isaac’s first, and while Scott doesn’t know that, he suspects it, and does his very best to make it amazing. He’s had a lot of practice – mostly with Allison, but he’s not sure when Isaac would have made out with anyone. He’s been broken as long as Scott’s known him, and not the sort of broken that goes around getting it on with anyone they can find.

            “Scott, I…” Isaac gulps when he pulls away, gazing into the other man’s deep, brown eyes.

            “Shhh.” Scott reaches out, his hand on Isaac’s cheek, gently caressing it before leaning in and kissing him again, softly. “You’ll always have a home here, Isaac. Wherever I am, you’ll have a home.”

            “Thank you.” Isaac burrows himself up against Scott, pushing himself as close to the other man as he can without the two of them becoming one person, and he falls asleep soon after, feeling truly cared for, truly wanted, truly _home_ for the first time in his life.


End file.
